undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:World of Anarchy/Chapter 30/@comment-5910587-20150930025527/@comment-24319008-20151002002801
Omg AJ thanks for the comment it means a lot and I'm glad you are enjoying the story so far! Sorry its taken me a little bit to reply back but my computer was acting janky af and wouldn't load any pages >_> And sorry if my reply seems a little eh but I'm kinda exhausted. I'm glad you liked that big reveal of Jim being da bandit leader and that it shocked you! (I was worried that most people would be able to guess that it was Jim when I was first writing it). I think I said this below replying to Infected but this whole final confrontation between David and Jim was THE first scene I actually had thought of before even planning the story. I'm also happy to see that you like David and Teresa since most of the story revolves around them (Although much more so with David). Honestly the CD for David is nothing I really planned from issue to issue, it's just sorta something that happens while I'm writing. And with Teresa I know I did start out with her being the cliche love interest but that was because I wanted to tear that idea down as the story progressed which I'm glad worked out well (I think) Now on the matter of Chris. I totally see what your talking about and feel the same way myself. The reason for it is because, as I found out while writing these issue is that, writing a child character is kinda hard. That, combined with the pacing of WoA, made it difficult for me to find things for him to do other than set up stuff for his future development. So don't worry, I have a lot planned for him in the near future. Leo <333 Leo has always been one of my fav characters to write. (And awww sorry you got spoiled about what happens to Penny nuh) (And don't worry I still have some stuff with Leo to do hehehe) With Riley (And pretty much every other character too) I relized that because I was focusing so much on David and trying to get him right, I sorta shafted everyone else. Riley was the first I decided to start developing more. Originally she was never going to live this long but I decided to keep her around after the Hotel arc which I'm glad i did cuz you and everyone else that reads seems to like her. AND NOW THE PLOT I really do regret starting WoA as a run of the mill zombie story and had a really REALLY different beginning in mind, but because I was new to the wiki I wasn't sure how acceptable it would be since I didn't see any other stories on here doing anything else involving magical elements and shiz. The whole reason I did the bandit arc was because of this too but I think the final twist really made it worthwhile. TY TY TY TY for reading it really means a lot and I hope you enjoy the rest of da story!